


They Call Me a Fool

by Alexandra (AlexandraGrace826)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Corona Virus - Freeform, F/M, Implied Emotional Cheating, M/M, post COVID-19 reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraGrace826/pseuds/Alexandra
Summary: This story is about two lovers. The narrator is implied to be emotionally cheating. It's a sad take on lovers separated by more than just distance, and a twist on the classic "lovers reunited." Inspired by a post-quarantine fantasy.Possibly a working title--from "They Call Me a Fool" by Damon.
Relationships: Crush x reader - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), crush/reader
Kudos: 12





	They Call Me a Fool

We found ourselves in the storage room together. His back was to me as he scanned the shelves. It had been so long since we'd been together. I wanted to remember what we felt like.

I approached him slowly, quietly, as he continued his search. When I reached for his elbow, it was like reaching for a frightened animal. I feared he would turn-tail and run.

He stopped his looking and slowly turned to face me. We didn't say a word as we simply fell into one another's gazes. His hands seemed to reach for me of their own volition. I dropped my gaze to watch him, and he stopped. It was my move.

I rested my fingertips on the inside of his forearms near his elbows. Slowly, my hands inched closer to his upturned palms, just barely grazing his skin. I hesitated for a moment at his inner wrists. As soon as my fingertips touched his palms, we moved in tandem.

Together, we moved our hands outward and up, pushing our palms flush to each other. We locked eyes again as our fingers interlaced. We both leaned forward to press our faces together, cheeks nuzzling gently.

I dipped my head to press my face to his neck. He smelled like home and comfort and adoration.

My hands slid passed his elbows and over his arms as he wrapped himself around me. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I placed chaste kisses at his pulse point. He sighed in relief and contentment as he held me closer.

My hands dropped to his shoulders as I raised my face. Ou cheeks grazed each other, and I moved to rub affectionate Eskimo kisses against his nose. Our eyes slid closed as our noses slid passed one another. His arms were around my shoulders now, and I clung to his up and lower back.

We stayed like this for an eternity. We could feel each other breathing by the air on our faces and by our chests expanding against one another.

He reached a hand up to my hair and gently tilted my head back. His tender kisses along my jaw made me sigh as he had before, my muscles relaxing as I'm sure his had.

Eventually, we fell back into each other's arms, one arm above the other's shoulder, the other arm around the waist.

We held each other in that closet until voices reminded us there were people expecting us just outside.

We moved to pull away, but we both wanted to stay. At the same time that I reached to hold his face, he began circling his arms around my waist.

His eyes told me things that words could never convey--things he'd never say to me even if he could. Our gazes have always seemed to open the doors into one another's minds. So we closed our eyes and pressed our foreheads together. We wanted the moment to last, but we couldn't allow it to be more than a dream that starts to slip from your mind as soon as you wake.

When we left the closet, we still hadn't said a word. We didn't spare a glance to each other as someone else approached me. I smiled as they drew closer. We wrapped our arms around each other and shared a sweet kiss. When we pulled away, I could see him leaving the room. I took a step back and simply held this stranger's hand as we too left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The "stranger" referenced at the end is the narrator's significant other. The closet is symbolic because as it is the one place the lovers can express their true feelings, they walk away from it in the end. Ultimately, the lovers decide to walk away from their feelings without really addressing anything.


End file.
